


Perfect Find

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: What will Scully buy for her unborn child?





	Perfect Find

The shelf is full of woollens. There are mittens, booties, bonnets, shawls, blankets and knitted toys. It’s overwhelming. She just wants one item, something special, to tuck into her hospital bag. She imagines the moment, when it’s just her and the baby, and she opens the gift to share. It will be her moment. She’s planned the speech in her head. She can almost smell that fuzzy warm newborn smell, the one that’s always stayed with her, since William. She presses a finger to her mouth, keeping the welling emotion inside.

“Can I help you?” The woman is neat, dressed conservatively, hair tied back, face bare of makeup. There’s something about the crinkles around her eyes that reminds her of her mother. A deep kindness.

“I’m just looking for something simple but…”

“Special? I know just what you mean.” The woman’s hand is like a balm on her own, soothing. “Can I?” She nods to Scully’s bump. Usually she wouldn’t want a stranger’s hand on her but the compassion of this woman is magnetising. “Ah,” the woman says and Scully doesn’t quite understand.

She follows the woman to another display, soft toys and tiny shoes in plastic boxes. Romper suits and mobiles, rattles and teething rings.

“This will be perfect.” The woman pulls a rabbit from behind the larger items. It is threadbare, bearing a strip of whimsical stitches across one ear that flops down over its face. It is dressed in a pair of creamy dungarees, with tufts of hay sticking out of its pocket, and its bobtail is scruffy. It is perfect.

At home, she takes the rabbit out of the bag. On the back of its straighter ear, there’s a label she hadn’t noticed in the store. The picture shows a pair of rabbits, arms linked.

Hi. My name is Emily. Thank you for finding me.  
Emily and William, live in your heart. See more at www.lostandfoundbunnies.com

Her hands shake as she types in the URL. There’s a redirect notice and she gasps when she lands on Ghouli.net. The message from @rever is as simple as the label on the rabbit.

Hi. Thank you for finding me.


End file.
